vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dewgong
|-|Seel= Summary Seel is a pinniped Pokémon with a thick hide covered in bluish white fur. It has a pale tan maw with a large red tongue and a pair of tusks on its lower jaw. It has circular eyes and a black nose that is capable of closing when it swims. There is a small horn on its forehead, which it uses in combination with its tusks to bore through ice floes. It has two flippers on its chest, and two more on the end of its tail. When the tail is raised, it resembles a waterspout. Seel lives on icebergs in frigid ocean waters. Its warm fur and thick hide allow it to swim in waters as cold as -40° Fahrenheit (-40° Celsius). It thrives in these cold environments, becoming more active as the temperature drops and tires easily in warm waters. Preferring to sleep during the day, it hunts for prey under sheets of ice in the late day and evening hours. While it is a graceful swimmer, it is awkward and struggles to move on dry land. |-|Shiny Seel= Summary Seel is a pinniped Pokémon with a thick hide covered in bluish white fur. It has a pale tan maw with a large red tongue and a pair of tusks on its lower jaw. It has circular eyes and a black nose that is capable of closing when it swims. There is a small horn on its forehead, which it uses in combination with its tusks to bore through ice floes. It has two flippers on its chest, and two more on the end of its tail. When the tail is raised, it resembles a waterspout. Seel lives on icebergs in frigid ocean waters. Its warm fur and thick hide allow it to swim in waters as cold as -40° Fahrenheit (-40° Celsius). It thrives in these cold environments, becoming more active as the temperature drops and tires easily in warm waters. Preferring to sleep during the day, it hunts for prey under sheets of ice in the late day and evening hours. While it is a graceful swimmer, it is awkward and struggles to move on dry land. |-|Dewgong= Summary Dewgong is a pinniped Pokémon with a snowy white, furry body. Its fur renders it virtually invisible in snowy conditions. Its face has two black eyes, a black nose, and two tusks extending from its upper jaw. It has a streamlined body with two front flippers and a long flowing tail. Even in extremely cold and ice-packed waters, its tail allows it to be a swift and agile swimmer at speeds of 8 knots. On top of its head is a sharp horn, which allows it to cut through the thickest ice floes. It lives on icebergs adrift in frigid ocean waters. It thrives in lower temperatures, becoming increasingly more active the colder the weather. By storing thermal energy within its body, it is completely unharmed by even the most intense freezing weather. During daylight hours, it sleeps on bitterly cold ice or under shallow water. However, at night when the temperature drops, it becomes a hunter and searches for prey such as Wishiwashi. Following a meal, it sunbathes on the beach. This raises its body temperature and aids in digestion. |-|Shiny Dewgong= Summary Dewgong is a pinniped Pokémon with a snowy white, furry body. Its fur renders it virtually invisible in snowy conditions. Its face has two black eyes, a black nose, and two tusks extending from its upper jaw. It has a streamlined body with two front flippers and a long flowing tail. Even in extremely cold and ice-packed waters, its tail allows it to be a swift and agile swimmer at speeds of 8 knots. On top of its head is a sharp horn, which allows it to cut through the thickest ice floes. It lives on icebergs adrift in frigid ocean waters. It thrives in lower temperatures, becoming increasingly more active the colder the weather. By storing thermal energy within its body, it is completely unharmed by even the most intense freezing weather. During daylight hours, it sleeps on bitterly cold ice or under shallow water. However, at night when the temperature drops, it becomes a hunter and searches for prey such as Wishiwashi. Following a meal, it sunbathes on the beach. This raises its body temperature and aids in digestion. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A Name: Seel | Dewgong Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (1 female to 1 male) Age: Varies Classification: Sea Lion Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing, Damage Reduction, Weather Manipulation, Damage Boost, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Energy Projection, Limited Air Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Statistics Amplification, Dynamax, Resistance to Metal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation | All of the previous, except for the resistances, Absolute Zero, Breath Attack, Resistance to Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero and (Within reason) Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable other Water type Pokémon, such as Horsea) | Mountain level+ (Comparable to other powerful Water and Ice type Pokémon, such as Lapras and Cloyster) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Relativistic '(Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Poliwrath) 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Berry (Recovers 10 HP), Mystic Water (Water type moves are 20% more strong), Aspear Berry (Defrost the Pokémon) | All of the previous, Never-Melt Ice (Ice type moves are 20% more strong) Intelligence: Above instinctive. Though Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle Weaknesses: Plant Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation | All of the previous, Rock Manipulation and Fighting type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Thick Fat:' Dewgong is protected by a layer of thick fat, which halves the damage taken from Fire- and Ice-type moves. *'Hydration:' Status effects inflicted on Dewgong get cured in the rain. *'Ice Body:' Dewgong naturally uses the ice from a hailstorm to restore it's body and health gradually. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Headbutt:' Seel rams into the opponent headfirst, sometimes causing them to flinch. *'Growl:' Seel growls menacingly at the opponent, lowering its opponent's physical attack. *'Water Sport:' Seel soaks the battlefield with water. This weakens Fire-type moves for five turns. *'Icy Wind: '''Seel opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the opponent, lowering the speed of the enemy *'Encore:' Seel cheers for the opponent, which magically forces the opponent to only be capable of using the last move that it did, even if its effects won't work. *'Ice Shard: Seel opens its mouth and a shard of ice from its mouth at the opponent faster than the eye can track. *'''Rest: Seel goes to sleep for two turns. This fully restores the user's HP and heals any status conditions. *'Aqua Ring:' Seel envelops itself in a veil made of water. It regains some HP every turn. *'Aurora Beam:' Seel releases a multicolored beam from the horn on its head at the opponent, it may lower the opponent attacks. *'Aqua Jet:' Seel's body becomes surrounded by water and it shoots into the air like a rocket before slamming into the opponent faster than the eye can track. *'Brine:' Seel fires a powerful stream of water from its mouth at the opponent, if the target has half of its HP, it doubles the damage. *'Take Down:' Seel charges at the opponent quickly. As it does, its body becomes surrounded by a golden aura and a white forcefield covers the front of its body. Seel then charges into the opponent. Seel receives 25% of the damage done. *'Dive:' Diving on the first turn, Seel floats up and attacks on the next turn. *'Aqua Tail:' A stream of water spirals around Seel's tail. It then jumps into the air and flips around, hitting the opponent with its tail. *'Ice Beam:' Seel opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at the opponent, wich may freeze the opponent. *'Safeguard: '''Seel sets up a protective barrier around itself and its allies which protects against status conditions. *'Hail: Seel's body glows light-blue, then, thick clouds appear above the battlefield, with the snow starting to fall from the clouds. *'''Double-Edge: Seel becomes surrounded in streaks of white aura and then charges into the opponent with great force, Seel will receive 1/3 of the damage done into the target. *'Waterfall:' Seel charges, surrounded by water, at the target and may make it flinch. *'Sheer Cold:' Dewgong only. Dewgong attacks with a blast of absolute zero cold, instantly defeating the opponent if it hits, so long as they're not immune. |-|Egg Moves= *'Peck:' Dewgong pecks the opponent with its horn, dealing damage. *'Belch:' Dewgong lets out a damaging belch at the target. Dewgong must eat a held Berry to use this move. *'Disable:' Dewgong makes the last move used by the enemy to not be usable for some time. *'Encore:' Dewgong cheers for the opponent, which magically forces the opponent to only be capable of using the last move that it did, even if its effects won't work. *'Entrainment:' Dewgong dances with an odd rhythm that compels the target to mimic it, making the target's Ability the same as Dewgong's. *'Fake Out:' Dewgong rushes up to the opponent and smacks them in the face with its ears, surprising the target and making them flinch. *'Horn Drill:' Dewgong spins the horn on its head like a drill and rams into the opponent, instantly defeating them. *'Icicle Spear: '''Dewgong fires sharp, thin, spear-shaped ice shards from its mouth at the opponent. *'Iron Tail: Dewgong's tail glows white and hits the opponent with it, it may lower the target's defense. *'''Lick: Dewgong licks the opponent with its slimy tongue leaving saliva on the target, which can cause paralysis. *'Perish Song:' Dewgong sings a malevolent melody, causing anyone to hear it, including itself, to fall in battle a short time later. Those who cannot be affected by sound-based attacks are not effected by this. *'Signal Beam:' A light blue ball of energy forms in front of Dewgong's horn. It then fires a rainbow colored beam from the ball at the opponent that may confuse the target. *'Slam:' Dewgong uses its tail to hit the opponent. *'Sleep Talk:' While asleep, Dewgong randomly uses one of its other moves. *'Stockpile:' Dewgong charges up power and raises both its Defense and Sp. Def. stats. The move can be used only three times. *'Swallow:' The power stored using the move Stockpile is absorbed by the user to heal its HP. Storing more power heals more HP, it resets Stockpile. *'Spit Up: '''The power stored using the move Stockpile is released at once in an attack. The more power is stored, the greater the move's power, it resets Stockpile. *'Water Pulse:' Dewgong shoots an ultrasonic wave of water at the opponent. It has a chance to inflict confusion. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Water Gun:' Seel spits out a burst of water to do damage. *'Frost Breath:' Exclusive to Dewgong. Dewgong blows its cold breath on the target. This attack always results in a critical hit. *'Blizzard: Exclusive to Dewgong. Dewgong releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the opponent, it may freeze the target. |-|TCG Moves= *'''Pound: The target is physically pounded by Dewgong's tail |-|Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Moves= *'Surf:' Seel creates a wave of water and rides on top of it before crashing down on the opponent. *'Helping Hand: '''Seel releases a bolt of blue electricity from its body to the target, powering it up. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Dewgong will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Dewgong knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor: Dewgong, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'''Efficiency Expert: When Dewgong is battling multiple enemies, he will target the one with the lowest HP. *'Bodyguard:' Dewgong will often take damage for his allies when they are low on HP. *'Self-Curer:' Dewgong recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Brick-Tough:' Dewgong's body becomes tougher, increasing its health. *'Wise Healer:' Dewgong's moves and held items that recover HP will be more effective. *'Wary Fighter: '''If Dewgong misses its attack, it takes a step back to distance itself from its target. *'Deep Breather:' A Dewgong's move will rise the PP by 1 on the course of the battle. *'Quick Healer:' Dewgong's HP will recover more fast naturally. *'All-Terrain Hiker:' Dewgong can walk on water, lava and valleys. *'Critical Dodger: Dewgong is immune to critical hits. *'''Quick Dodger: Raises the chances of Dewgong evading a move. Key: Seel | Dewgong Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Poison Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Metal Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7